Don't Rape Me I'm Scared
paladin woke up from another one of hsi g- soundclown infested dreams and then he hears a knokk on his dor "hello faggot" pladin says "what the fuck is this i was too busy jacking off to loud niagra waterfall" the man who kkknocs says "its bain" "what u want beaner" "you arent relevant" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SUGOI DESU CHAN" "paladin hang yourself" "no" then they foughted to the death and paladin got a bladder chinfection and died from illuminatiitis and bain shit his penis out and diesed den paladin woked up he saw mr squirel congro paladin sed 'wat u want' swaggy doctro sayeded 'plane white sauce did 9/11 go gay' den bainy was feeded to paladin paladin sed 'o no' den cogro squirrel 72 diededed so palden wint to col miner 2014 col minr 204 sed 'i wan be da ver best' paldiinnn 'me tu' so col mirn 893 was sayed in wispr 'wan hi qalty ripss' paldenatg make a say 'ok' comax 3495 shout 'TDOKOTEEE paldewn almost di case of GREEEND DDE btue dndnit die cuz of comax dieng cuz doxxed so pladnfin weinat two collidifnhhg cocacolasions sed "hi u gud aritsit" pldgang sed "kin daf" "k jon mu coaemic marthon" "k" burt den someoene kilt coliasi den he cambeek to lif xuz a toenail 12ita he sed "jone polvaindision" plasdafin sayeded "no thxcxx" he safjg "i ban u if u no do itttt" plasfafin ren away "hu r u? he sed" "i ma regean, i kild ur collasngjion" "k" "omg u sed k u dozxvned me ban ban" "o noooo" atfeir eh ran away pladlin lokekd f4r a playc 2 steyy eh ran away so frar det he wasnattt in wikias anmore4 heh ised was in teh your tubs eh fund hus lavel "siva guner" he thaut he col fin hig quakgtiy rpises there bu instead wern he cam in he herd noting noting es der but den IT'S THE NUT SHACK and den paldfn becam a spoopy skelton nierby someon plgaitng pokeyman go and acidently wint on Goggle Chroem he sawr a trviva fekt on boozfid "Did you know skeletons can regenerate?" he didnt liekgf hao bad gramar was in it so he igneroerd it but den plastic lok regernated he aliv! he sed so playdoh lock wint to other wibsiet he soed "wikioeadia" eh ckicled rendam en he weitn to irtcle "wikai" s he goesed to wikai end bicka to plenbal he den saewaded a toenal 13 fra a toenialle sed "hi playdin" paldfan "sed hi intoniaol" "wat hapenasd" "eevryo on wiki try to kil me" "k i gib dem waurening' "but u gib them woernong 30000000000000000000000 times" "K I GIB DEM WAURENING" so paldireg serchinged 4 moar info on wai evryon meen to him be he fuodn groxerat groxerat seyeys "u consrativ" plalvin and the chipmuks sez "idk" "k" "hoe 2 ibe rendam?" "say dis after me: asigahreigbaygtq03985984367836" "asiohgaihbgayig" "NO U GO IT RENG gud that hao be rendam" den noone wntened to kil playdoh lucasarts TEH EDN btu it was not the end becayse DERRS A VIDEYOW NAOW GO JACK OFF TO LOUND NIIGRA WATERFALL Category:Fanons Category:Fanfiction